


Push And Pull

by AwokenMonster



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, Matty's got a teddybear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: Hollywood Undead Slash! Danny wants a serious relationship, Charlie doesn't. Yet even the other members notice how their casual sex is slowly escalating to the point of no return. Either one has to work out what they want or hearts will break. Warning: sex, swearing, violence and other things you sick fucks love. Don't like don't read.Skip to chapter 10 for the porn chapters, you pervs





	1. Prologue

Stop the time. The tour had been going on for a while now. The guys were grumpy about being aboard the bus. Johnny in particular was throwing cups at the others when they awoke, saying he'd rather die than tour again with them. He didn't mean it. Everyone was on edge. Funny Man had bashed in Da Kurlzz' ribs when he started complaining about his waffle iron being filthy again.

The drummer had recoiled and attacked the Mexican. The two had fought like alligators, but when Johnny boomed over them, they had quickly parted. Charlie wasn't himself these days. His girlfriend broke up with him a month ago and ever since, his mood had been dark and he snapped whenever anyone would bring the subject up. He'd claim it was over between them which meant he was done talking about it.

Danny felt as if there was more going on, but he didn't push the matter. He himself felt as if his wife wasn't as supportive anymore of his career. J-Dog isolated himself completely as to not disturb the others. As you might realize, the situation was going down. It was a good thing that the tour was finally over.

All of them parted ways. The lead singer went home, crouched down to greet his young daughter with a smile and looked up to see his wife standing there. She was smiling but he felt no warmth coming from her.

He knew immediately something was up. As he had guessed, something was. He wasn't sure how it happened, but he remembered her sitting down. He remembered her talking about his long times away. A thought flashed through his head as he was listening.

She used to miss him so much she couldn't help but call him every day. Nowadays it was mostly Danny calling her because he missed her. As she spoke, he lowered his head and suddenly he had said it. "Are we even still in love?"

She was shocked when he had asked her, but he admitted they had been growing apart for a while now and he'd rather know it now than later. What if Scarlet was older and she'd have to experience the divorce and battle between her two parents? He was convinced it would be better to get it over with now so that she'd grow up, knowing it wasn't her fault.

As he had thought, it was over. He divorced her and brought the news to the guys. All five of them responded supportively. Things would be fine, they said. You'll find someone else, they said. Danny was convinced he would find someone new. A true love. He was looking for a new true love already. Someone to settle down with.

He continued to live with her for the next month, arranging everything for a safe split up. He'd be able to visit Scarlet whenever he liked and they agreed to part as friends. It wasn't easy but they managed since they had grown apart so much.

After that one month, the guys had to get aboard the bus again. The next few concerts were rough on him and he didn't know how to deal with that empty hole of not having anyone to love anymore. Which lead to growing closer to Charlie.

He knew exactly how it felt, though he had deeper wounds. Danny was surprisingly ok with it because it had been happening for a while, but Charlie entrusted him that he hadn't seen it coming. That he was torn away from her and it had left some scars he never imagined she could leave on him. They understood one another as they felt empty, all of the other members had at least someone. Except for Da Kurlzz but he never needed anyone, he said. One time, five months since the divorce, Danny spoke to Charlie as they were relaxing at his house. "I'm gonna find a new true love. Just wait."

Charlie responded with a scoff. "There's no such thing as multiple true loves. You only get one."

"Then she wasn't my true love. I'll find my true love", the lead singer repeated confidently.

The bandana rapper shook his head and patted his back. "Too bad it'll take so long. I'm not looking for a relationship now though. I'm looking for someone to mess around with. Something that's not serious."

"You're looking for a friends with benefits", Danny concluded as he leaned to the side of the couch, slipping on his back and flinging his legs over Charlie's lap. They'd been home again for a month. Tonight they were celebrating the start of yet another tour, but Charlie had asked Danny to come hang out at his place before they met up with the guys. The subject only came up after a couple of beers, but they were sober enough to make the right decisions.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Something like that, yeah. Someone I can just do without having to consider how they feel about me, not calling them."

"Or not buying flowers", Danny filled in.

"Not having to remember anniversaries", Charlie said in his turn.

The lead singer nodded in response. "I admit I'd like that too."

"But you want a serious relationship?" Charlie asked, confused.

The other one sighed deeply as if his life was the most difficult thing in the world. "Yeah, but while waiting for my true love to come by, I'd love to fuck around with someone. Have someone cuddle up to me without having to say shit to each other."

"That's such a feminine thing."

"Shut up. That's common courtesy. If you fuck someone, you stay to cuddle, you make them breakfast and then you leave", Danny explained.

Charlie laughed. "Looks like you'd make one hell of a friend with benefits. I don't even do those things when it's a serious thing."

"She didn't do anything like that for me either, but I didn't think it was necessary. I want someone to love, not a slave. Yet, while waiting, I'd love to have a friend with benefits", the lead singer admitted.

The bandana rapper shook his head and sighed. "Male or female?"

Danny blinked surprised and sat upright, his legs still in Charlie's lap. "You'd… with a guy?"

"I honestly don't care about gender as long as I'm on top", Charlie shrugged.

The youngest of the two cocked his head. "I've never done it with a guy. Is it good?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself, Danny", The bandana rapper smirked.

Danny smacked his shoulder. "Come on, give me the gossip details."

"I said I didn't object to a guy, but I didn't say I've done it with a guy", Charlie corrected.

Danny pouted and leaned against him. "Now I'm curious."

"Curiosity is a good thing", Charlie promised and softly caressed a strand of hair out of his eyes.

That's how the inevitable was established. They both wanted someone to fuck around with. Danny because he was waiting for his true love and Charlie because he didn't believe in true love anymore. What could possibly go wrong with that?

That night at the bar when they met the others, an agreement was made between the two. Instructions were clear:  
Entirely physical. It's just your typical hardcore casual sex.

What could possibly go wrong?

Start the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	2. Hit It

They wouldn't tell anyone about it, yet everyone knew. It's not like they frolicked together in a field of grass or anything. Their friends just knew. They weren't blind either. That one night in the club, they were obvious enough.

"Another shot, Charlie?" came his condescending voice.

The rapper shrugged. "I don't have to listen to you. You're not my boyfriend."

"Yet I do have the benefits of one", Danny grinned, devouring Charlie's whole body with his eyes. He stood relaxed against the counter with a small glass in his hand. His snapback turned sideways. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you don't have the troubles of one."

"I know, right?"

"You'll never meet my mom."

"You don't have to call me back"

"We don't have to go on dates."

"You get to see other people."

Charlie let the corners of his mouth turn into a sweet curl, a sneaky smile. "OK, I give up. I don't know any more of benefits."

"What benefits?" Johnny asked, coming up to the two of them.

"Friends with benefits", Charlie replied.

Johnny frowned. "That's dirty. Why would you say those things?"

"For fun", Danny chuckled. Charlie took the shot since he'd been standing there with the small glass in his hand. He squeezed his eyes shut as it burned in his throat, then listened carefully. "This is my jam!"

"That song is horrible, Charlie", J-Dog yelled over the loud beat as he neared them.

Charlie hushed him. "Hit it!"

"I like this song too!" Danny cheered. He pulled Charlie along into the crowd. Funny Man and Da Kurlzz were already hitting the dancefloor which was quite funny to watch. The party animal and the dork. Charlie pulled Danny flushed against him with a smirk. "Do you care if anyone sees?"

"I don't", Danny replied when Charlie leaned over his shoulder to hear him. His lips brushed his ear. The rapper nodded with a lopsided smirk before he dipped in and placed three kisses along his exposed neck. Somehow the fact that they were in public only added up to the excitement. His lips connected with his neck so tenderly and set the spots on fire. Danny moved his hand to draw Charlie closer as they swayed their hips so close against each other. "It's been what? An hour since we started this fling and you already know my sweet spot."

"Cute. You thought I was aiming for your sweet spot?"

Danny's head cleared and he tried to look at Charlie's face, but the rapper kept him in place. "I was just leaving a bruise to make the whole world see you're my little bitch."

The lead singer let out a short, harsh mocking laugh. "Funny, cause by tonight, you'll be on your knees for me."

"You're the bottom, Daniel", Charlie winked, emphasizing his point by grabbing his hips and pulling them against his crotch. "Funny how you think you've got even a slight pinch of dominance inside you. At least you'll have a bit of dominance inside you tonight, when I enter you."

Danny rolled his eyes. "That was such a Charlie Scene joke. How about a compromise? We switch it around every now and then."

"I like your way of thinking, youngster."

"Hey, I'm not one of your whores, Charlie."

The rapper leaned over. "No, there's a difference", he whispered, "You don't get paid."

Danny bit his lip and turned around to wrap his arms around Charlie's shoulders. "Don't get dirty with me here."

"You asked for it."

They had never kissed before. Not even when they were both shitfaced cause if they did drunkenly kiss someone, Charlie mostly kissed Johnny and Danny kissed a pillow. But they had never actually kissed each other on the lips. You'd think a first kiss would be hesitant but then again, they weren't together. Their lips connected like the missing pieces of a puzzle. Danny tilted his head to the side and nipped his bottom lip. Charlie wrapped both arms around his waist and pulled him closer into the embrace, trying to merge their bodies as their breaths mingled and tongues entwined.

Da Kurlzz stared at them in confusion, then tapped Funny's shoulder. "Are they wasted?"

Funny shrugged. "Who cares?"

"I do. Cause if they're wasted, we should break them apart before they do things they'll regret."

Johnny gripped Da Kurlzz' shoulder from behind. "They're not drunk."

"They're not?" The drummer asked in surprise.

J-Dog shook his head. Danny's definitely not drunk and Charlie's surprisingly sober too.

"Then what's going on between those two? Are they together?" Funny Man asked.

The blue masked rapper shook his head. "No, I think they're just… casual sex, you know?"

"How would you know?" Da Kurlzz wondered.

"Cause they were talking about friends with benefits when I came up to them."

J-Dog whistled. "I never thought I'd live to see the day those two hook up."

A worried wrinkle appeared on the screamer's forehead. "It's nothing good, Jay."

"Why not? They're both single anyway", J-Dog replied.

Da Kurlzz shook his head with a sigh. "Yeah, but you know what's up with Charlie."

Johnny agreed in silence before speaking up. "Yeah, but it's nothing serious. He can handle it."

"What about Danny? He IS looking for something serious", Funny Man mused, suddenly sober.

"But not with Charlie. Danny wants to settle with a wife. They're just solving their problem of not having anyone to fuck", J-Dog bluntly stated, having the three of them stare at him. "What? No one has said it, but it's true. They just don't want to wait to fuck someone until they've got a relationship. At least, that's Danny's part. Charlie probably just wants to take a bite out of a guy."

He almost revealed a secret, but he consciously left out that part.

"Like this isn't a new world for Danny", Da Kurlzz snorted.

J-Dog shook his head. "It ain't. Danny fucked a guy once. He said it was alright but didn't tell me more on the matter since he was still married to Theresa."

"Funny, I never thought I'd see Danny and Charlie get taught the ways of gay sex", Johnny chuckled, suddenly feeling out of place when he remembered a few years ago.

Funny wrinkled his nose. "Don't say it like that. You make it sound weird."

"Fine. Anyway, since when are they fuck buddies?" Johnny asked.

"Hey gossip girls, come dance!" Charlie called out to them with a grin, letting go of Danny. The four shrugged and let go the subject as they were pulled along with the music by their party loving friend.

Danny idly traced a pattern on the mattress. "Was it true what they said?"

"When?" Charlie asked, tightening his arms around the lead singer's waist as they were spooning each other after a rough start of the night. "Was this really your first time with a guy?"

Charlie chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know? Some questions are better left unanswered."

The lead singer rolled his eyes and snuggled closer. "Cuddles are a part of this too, right?"

"Why?"

"I'm a huge cuddler."

"Fine. I don't mind having someone in my arms anyway. It's still just a physical thing", Charlie argued.

Danny nodded. "Yeah. Like I'd ever date you."

"I'd never date a whore like you", the bandana rapper teased and took the blow to his face. His friend sighed. "I could get used to this."

"Me too."

"I could just fall asleep."

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	3. Rationally Emotionally

"Shit", Da Kurlzz cursed when he entered the main part of the bus. Five gazes pointed his way. He dropped his head down. "I think I know what we forgot this time."

The crew of Hollywood Undead had been on the road for an hour now, starting their new tour after staying at home for a whole month or in Danny's case: at Charlie's home. Every single time they forgot something in LA when they had left.

J-Dog scoffed. "What? Earplugs so we don't hear these two fuck?"

Charlie smacked his head. "Watch it or we're doing it in your bunk."

"No thanks, it already smells like pussy", the other winked.

Danny burst out in laughter. "You mean fish."

Johnny jumped in. "Oh snap, he called Vanessa's vagina a fishy place!"

J-Dog sunk low in his seat in shame. "S-shut up."

Meanwhile their drummer friend had his face contorted in annoyance. "Stop it. I'm serious. We forgot something."

"What is it, Matty? What did we forget that is so important?"

The screamer pouted. "We forgot Charlie"

Four of them sighed. Danny looked up. "Charlie is right here. What are you talking about?"

"It's Matt's little teddy bear. He believes it's his lucky charm", Funny Man replied.

"We have to go back. I'm not playing without him."

"Why do you even call him Charlie?" Danny asked.

Da Kurlzz slightly turned red.

The lead singer chuckled, then turned serious. "His name is Charlie for real? Why?"

The drummer rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and tried to explain. "I kinda won this teddy bear on an event and Charlie was with me. I was really happy I finally won something but Charles was mocking me and asked me what I was gonna call him. I jokingly told him 'Charlie' but in the end, that's what we started calling my teddy."

Charlie got up with a yawn. "Well, I'm gonna go ask the driver to turn us around then."

"Are you serious?" Funny Man asked. "You're going back for a fucking stuffed bear?"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Charlie, you're not seriously gonna ask the driver to do that, are you?"

"I am", Charlie responded. "No buts. We're going back for that bear."

Johnny and J-Dog didn't complain. They knew why. They saw the reason of Charlie's seriousness about the subject. They weren't supposed to back then, but they did. Even Funny Man didn't know while he was Charlie's best friend in the whole wide world.

The blue masked rapper leaned over to J-Dog. "I wonder if Danny knows."

"I don't think he does. If he did, he'd understand why Charlie's acting like this."

Da Kurlzz looked down to his feet. "I can't play drums without him close to me."

"Why not? You've got the real life sized one in front of you!" Funny Man mocked and let out a short cute laugh but stopped when no one was laughing along. "Oh fuck you guys! That was a good one!"

Charlie went and asked the driver to turn the bus around because they forgot something at Matt's place. The driver nodded and drove on until he found a place where he could switch lanes and turn their tourbus around.

Da Kurlzz smiled sympathetically at Charlie when he walked up to them again. "Thanks, Jordon."

"Don't mention it", Charlie hushed him, then sat down next to Danny.

That's when J-Dog cracked his knuckles loudly and cleared his throat. "Well! I think it's time to discuss some house rules or bus rules."

"What bus rules?"

"We're gonna make them."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want these two rabbits burying their carrots in holes while I'm sleeping only a few feet away from them. We need to make a few boundaries."

Johnny agreed. "Yeah, you guys don't fuck in the bunks, got it? We don't want them collapsing on us."

"What? We're not gonna wait until the tour's over, dude, that would be the exact same thing as not doing anything at all", Charlie complained.

Danny stood by his side and nodded furiously. "Yeah! What's the whole point of our fling if we can't do it?"

"You can, just not when we're inside. If you wanna play hide and go fuck, just cast us out and we'll go sightseeing, but just don't do it when we're in the bus", Funny Man proposed.

Charlie nodded. "I can live with that."

"Then another thing. When we are aboard, you are allowed to kiss or anything like that, but just keep it PG-13, OK?"

"What does that contain?"

"Make outs, but that's it", Johnny set the boundary.

Danny grinned deviously. "Make outs and cuddles. Just enough for me!"

"This is gonna be so much fun", Charlie mocked them all, rubbing his hands together like some evil master mind.

For the next hour they spent their time setting boundaries and soon they arrived at the house of Da Kurlzz who ran inside and came back with a bear just big enough for him to put his arms around it and squeeze it. He got in and sighed happily. "We can go!"

J-Dog jumped upright. "Dammit, my phone's at my place!"

Charlie instructed the driver to drive to J-Dog's house and smugly looked at him. "See? We had to go back anyway. If we hadn't, it would've been over 2 hours driving back for your phone."

The rapper nodded. "That's true. Thanks, man."

Later that night most of them went to bed. Danny was one of them. Charlie was the only one awake with Da Kurlzz who held his Charlie close to his chest. The bandana rapper shook his head with a small smile on his face. "I can't believe you're always keeping that bag of dust around."

"Bag of dust? It's my lucky charm", Da Kurlzz defended his bear and hugged it more tightly. Charlie studied it. "You lied about how you got it, though."

"I did it to protect our secret."

"I'm happy you did. I don't want Danny to know."

The drummer cocked his head. "Why would that be bad? You're just fucking him."

"Yeah, but still. You know. I don't like to talk about my past."

Danny awoke to the sound of murmuring and got up with a yawn. He saw Charlie and smiled at seeing his friend with benefits. He heard their conversation too and listened carefully as he heard Da Kurlzz speak.

"Our past? What's so bad about it?"

Charlie shrugged. "It's just. What am I supposed to tell? You had stage fright so I got you a teddy bear you could hold and think of me? That's so obvious. Anyone would be able to tell we used to date."

"Yeah, before you had Randi, we were so awesome."

Charlie nodded with a nostalgic smile. "I miss those times sometimes, but it would've never worked out. We both wanted different things."

"Yeah, but still. You'll always be my first and last boyfriend. Only girls will follow."

Danny bit his lip. Charlie and Da Kurlzz used to be a couple. He just heard them say that. He felt a gap in his chest as he saw how they were sitting so close to each other. He didn't know why but he felt a numbing pain in his chest and head. They missed the times they had together. Did that mean they'd start dating again? Why did he feel so bad about that? Then realization hit the lead singer.

He was jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	4. Crazy Love

Danny was completely out of it. He refused to believe he had felt jealousy towards seeing Da Kurlzz and Charlie together. He told himself he wasn't jealous. He was just scared they'd get back together and that he'd lose his fuckbuddy. The lead singer sighed as he turned into Charlie's embrace. The taller one had his arms around him loosely and murmured something in his sleep. Danny wanted to feel comforted. He was stressing out for no reason, he needed the comfort. He pressed his face into Charlie's neck. The bandana rapper opened his eyes groggily when he felt the cold nose touch his neck. When he realized it was the lead singer who was pressing his lips against him, he smirked. "Not now, Danny."

Danny shuddered and wrapped both arms around Charlie. "Didn't mean to anyway."

The painful thing about this fling, was that he didn't get any love out of it. He needed comfort, but Charlie would give him nothing but sex and cuddles. No sweet whispers, no shy smiles and no words of comfort. He missed it, but then again Charlie was only his replacement until he found someone to settle down with. The pondering kept Danny awake all night. He barely caught any sleep. He was the first to get up too.

He yawned as he made his way over the counter, pulled out the cereal, poured it into a bowl and added milk. He numbly ate it, almost fell asleep into the bowl, but he managed to remain awake for most of the time. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and went over his thoughts again. Charlie and Da Kurlzz used to date. They missed the times. If they got back together, Danny would be thrown into the trashcan forever. He didn't want that. He felt bad about that thought.

What was he supposed to do? He let out a heartfelt sigh when J-Dog entered with a chuckle. "You sound at wits end, Daniel."

"Frustrated is more like it", Danny grouched. The other rapper made himself a hot cup of coffee before he sat down in front of him. "Tell me what's up."

The lead singer shrugged. "It's just. Charlie and Kurlzz used to date!"

"I know", J-Dog murmured slightly. At that moment Johnny came in, dragging his feet over the floor like they were magnetic and wearing the most awful scowl on his face. They knew better than to disturb their grumpy morning mood friend.

"How do you know?"

"Johnny told me", J-Dog replied. Their blue masked friend let out a growl when he heard his name but fell asleep on the couch instead of reacting. "Johnny knew cause he saw them kiss when they thought they were alone."

"Could you tell me the details?" Danny asked, slightly shy about asking such a thing.

Johnny suddenly awoke again and sat upright. "When did I fall asleep?"

"Five minutes ago, idiot", J-Dog smiled with a slight shake of his head. "Anyway, Johnny, you know this story better than I do. Danny would like to know about Charlie's relationship with Kurlzz."

Johnny yawned loudly, then made his way over to the boys. "Charlie told me about it after I busted him kissing Matt. They were pretty close before they started their relationship. It's like… They were both single but they didn't want a meaningless fling. They liked each other and they just… started dating."

"When was that?" The lead singer asked curiously.

Johnny closed one eye as he thought about it thoroughly. "I think that was about 7 years ago"

J-Dog nodded quite convinced of his case. "Yeah, definitely 8 years ago. Danny wasn't even touring with us yet and no one was allowed to know cause Deuce would trip if he heard."

"Does Funny know about this?" Danny hesitantly asked.

The two shook their head.

"Damn. Why did they break up anyway?"

J-Dog shrugged. "I don't know. Johnny, you tell him?"

The older of the three nodded exhaustedly. "Yeah sure. Charlie didn't really want to talk about it at first cause he's like, insanely secretive about his past and all that kind of shit. He's so private! But I cracked his shell. He told me. Kurlzz and him were like crazy crazy in love! It was insane, they were awesome, but then they started talking about the future."

He paused and Danny threw his hands up in frustration. "Don't stop now!"

Johnny chuckled. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"First finish the story and then I'll tell you."

"No, you go first", Johnny said, squinting his eyes in suspicion.

Danny folded his arms and leaned back like a child throwing a tantrum. "Fine, I overheard them last night. They missed their times together. Will you now tell me?"

"No, you still haven't told me why YOU want to know", Johnny teased.

The other pouted. "Fine. I'm curious! If they get back together, I'll be thrown aside like garbage!"

"Oh. Don't worry about that", Johnny reassured.

"Why not?"

J-Dog piped up. "They are never ever getting back together."

"That was so gay, you might as well start singing Taylor Swift here."

Danny slammed his fist onto the table. "I'd like to know the rest of the story before they wake up now!"

Johnny looked up like he just remembered. "Oh right, sorry. Matt really wanted to have children, adopted or his own, it didn't matter, but he wanted them. Charlie didn't. Charlie refused to settle down. He wanted to remain in the band until he died. Kurlzz couldn't live with their different ideas of living and they broke it off."

"Just like that?" Danny asked, whipping his hands up in frustration.

J-Dog nodded. "Just like that, but it went down screaming."

"I've never seen them so heartbroken. They were both in a horrible state, barely able to control themselves so they wouldn't just get back together and ignore their problem. It was horrifying."

Danny's gaze faltered. "They were really in love, huh?"

"Yeah, crazy love!"

J-Dog stomped Johnny in the guts. "Senseless asshole. No, Danny, they won't get back together and you won't be thrown away like garbage. Charlie just experienced a huge break up, he just wants a fling."

"How long was he together with Matt?" Danny asked, ignoring the motivational speech of his friend.

"For like, maybe three years."

Danny nodded in understanding and winced when he realized they were still together when he began touring with them. The door shifted open and revealed a not-so-awake Charlie. He shuffled closer slowly, pecked Danny's cheek on his way to the counter to pour himself some cereal. When he found the milk empty he grumbled. "Who used the last bit of milk?"

"Danny", J-Dog said with a grin.

Danny looked guilty all over and shyly smiled. "Guilty as charged."

Charlie shook his head. "You'll feel my punishment later, babe."

The two friends looked at the lead singer in surprise, then shifted their gaze at Charlie. "Did you just call Danny babe?"

"Yeah, I'm tapping that, remember?"

Danny scoffed. "You say it like I'm your toy."

"You are, baby. You're my slave."

"In your dreams, asshole!" Danny chuckled.

Johnny and J-Dog shared a look of understanding. This thing was certainly shifting around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	5. Ok

"Bae?"  
"Yes?"  
"Yes?"

Charlie shot Funny Man an agitated look. "Not you. I'm his bae."

The Mexican pointed at the bandana rapper while smirking at his friends. J-Dog was watching television, Johnny was reading a book and Da Kurlzz was on his phone once again. No one laughed at his little joke. He pouted and slumped in his seat.

"Can we try bondage?" Danny asked, not bothering to look up out of his magazine in which he was reading an interview of their own to see what they wrote about them.

Suddenly all five pairs of eyes were set on him. He gazed up innocently and raised an eyebrow. "What? It's not like you guys don't know we're casual sex."

"I just didn't like the specific thought of bondage", Johnny murmured, reading on in his book.

Funny Man whistled. "Really? The thoughts of Danny in ropes…"

The lead singer reached over to his Mexican friend to hit him in the head. "Pervert."

The smile was still apparent on both faces. Charlie squinted his eyes and seated himself in between them. "So you wanted to try bondage?"

Danny propped himself up on his knees, elbows digging into the couch. He leaned over. "Maybe spanking too? Wouldn't you love to do that to me?"

Charlie widened his eyes. "Sounds like a plan. Anything else?"

The lead singer wore a sweet look on his face as he tried to come up with something but he shook his head. "Although you have to blow me and cuddle with me afterwards. Just for comfort."

"Blow you for comfort?"

"No, that's just because I like that", Danny grinned. He pecked his cheek, then his jaw and his neck next.

"Hey, hey! PG-13, we agreed!" J-Dog complained.

The lead singer scowled, then cow licked Charlie's neck to mess with him. He stuck out his tongue childishly and sat down on his butt again. Charlie made a disgusted sound. "My whole neck is wet!"

He rubbed the saliva on his sleeve. "Why did you do that?"

"Because J-Dog's being a little bitch about our affection while he practically bones Vanessa when she's aboard!"

"That's different", J-Dog snorted. "She's a girl."

"Most homophobic comment ever!" Charlie barked, his face in a snarl. "You going to discriminate now?"

"Sorry, wow, I didn't know you were so sensitive, considering you're bi", J-Dog snarled.

Matt looked up from his phone. "Guys, calm down. It's just a comment."

"Just a comment? I take it personally because it's about Danny and me!"

"And not about me?!" Da Kurlzz shouted. He had gotten up and glared at Charlie. "It's a hurtful comment towards me too, Charlie, or have you forgotten those times?"

Funny Man looked from Charlie to Da Kurlzz. "What? Kurlzz is bi too? What the hell! It's contagious?!"

"No, but Kurlzz and Charlie dated a long time ago", J-Dog told the Mexican who dropped his jaw. "Why am I the only one who didn't know?"

"Danny didn't either", Charlie spoke.

The lead singer let out a short laugh. "I did. I heard you talk two days ago. I'm sorry."

The bandana rapper rested a hand on his arm. "Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"Because I would come off as jealous", Danny whispered.

Charlie took him in his arms. "Are you jealous?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "This sounds like a midnight conversation. Can you guys continue this when we're not here?"

The pair let out a sigh and retreated to the bunks. Charlie seated himself in his bunk and invited Danny to lay against him. "This fling feels weird, Charlie."

"Why?"

"Just. Theresa was my only girlfriend. All I know, is the love she gave me. This loveless thing with you, feels strange and awkward to me."

"Loveless?" Charlie scoffed. "You're demanding more attention than Randi ever did. You cuddle so much and you constantly kiss and hug. How is that not filled with love?"

"Because we're not exclusive or serious", Danny replied but he regretted the words. Where did that even come from? He wondered if he might be in love with Charlie but he shook the thought off. Never. He saw the distrusting look in the other's eyes. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No", Danny said loud and clear. "I was just. I'm scared to where this is heading. What if someone gets hurt?"

"How could someone get hurt?"

"By falling in love with someone else and ditching the other?" Danny proposed.

"We're only ditching each other when it gets exclusive with the girl or guy. Besides, you're the one looking for love. I just want someone to satisfy me. You."

He smiled at the thought when Charlie practically said he wanted him but he could slap himself when he did. Now he came off as some lovesick puppy. He shook his head to clear it, an awkward thing to do with Charlie so close against him. He felt the hand on his lower back and the hand on his hip burn a hole into his clothing onto his skin. He felt warm all of the sudden. "You're right."

"I'm wondering why we didn't just start dating instead", Danny murmured. "I mean. Everything is the same as it was with Da Kurlzz, right?"

Charlie pursed his lip into a thin line. "Have you been talking to Johnny about this?"

"Yeah, he told me the whole story. I'm sorry. But it's true, right? You got together against loneliness", the lead singer chimed, only to have his hopes crushed.

"I liked Matt. I loved Mattie. You? I don't want you. I don't like you. It's entirely physical."

It was harsh and didn't miss its target. Danny tried to save himself out of the position. "I didn't mean you had to like me. I just meant. I don't know what I meant. I think I was talking about a relationship where we both know it won't last."

"That's what this is."

"But what if one of us falls in love with the other?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "There are your doubts again. You feel worse than a girlfriend."

The singer flinched and shut his mouth. He hid his head in Charlie's neck and didn't speak for the next moments. He felt a flash of hurt in his heart. Even though he was still in his arms, he felt so rejected. He might as well have pushed him out of the bunk onto the floor. He inhaled but his ribs strained. He wanted to cry but he knew the other wouldn't like that. Charlie caressed his back with a hand. "Danny… You know I'm just saying it for our own safety, right? We can't let this fling take a wrong turn. Let's prove the world it's possible to be physical without feelings involved."

"Ok."

That's all he got out of him that night. No sex. No other words. Just a simple ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	6. Disturbed Life

Things only seemed to escalate the next day. Charlie hadn't said a word to Danny. All he had done, was peck him on the cheek at breakfast and sit on the couch with an arm around him. When he did, the lead singer wanted to punch him in the face for what he had said last night, but he refrained. That afternoon J-Dog and Funny Man went outside to flee Johnny's violent bus temper. Danny, Kurlzz and Charlie didn't because they knew perfectly well how to stay out of his angry vision.

The lead singer flipped the channel, still tucked next to Charlie. "What shall we watch?"

"Porn", Charlie replied with a grin but when his friend didn't return the smile, it melted into a scowl of confusion. Why was he being so cold to him all of the sudden while last night he'd been afraid of losing him?

Danny turned up MTV and cocked his head. "It's Friendzone."

"So?"

"I kinda like that show. There was this girl and she had a crush on her best friend but when she told him, he told her he was gay", the lead singer smirked. "You should've seen her face. He went like: 'I thought you knew?'. But that's just plain rude because you can't see if someone's gay."

"Says the bi preacher", Charlie scoffed.

Johnny walked in on them and flopped down on the couch, face first. When the two wanted to question him, he dangerously put a finger in the air. "Dare to speak to me and you're dead", he spoke muffled through the cushions. The pair dropped their complaints.

"It's getting cold", Danny murmured.

Charlie got up. "I'll get a blanket for us out of the bunks."

He walked to the bunks part and Johnny rolled on his back. "Did I really chase Funny and Jay away?"

"No, they're just afraid you might eat them if they rub you the wrong way", the lead singer chuckled and the blue masked rapper grinned. "Possibly."

Danny sighed. Where was Charlie? He should've been back by now if he was just getting a blanket. The singer got up and walked to the bunks part. The door was cracked open so he could see through.

Charlie was standing in front of Da Kurlzz' bunk. "Listen, I have to get back to Danny."

The singer felt his heart glow when he heard the main rapper speak the words. Yes, fuck off, Kurlzz. Danny was way more important to Charlie. Kurlzz made a disgusted sound. "Right, you're with him now."

"I'm not his property, you know. He's just a fling. A stupid little meaningless pet with a great body. I'd never love him. I don't even like him."

Danny gasped but managed to hide the sound from them. He grabbed his chest. Those words tore a hole into him.

"Then let us get back together", Da Kurlzz begged.

Charlie shrugged. "What about our future differences?"

"I don't want a future without you", the drummer firmly stated.

"I don't want you to regret your choice."

"I won't if I have you. I never stopped loving you", the screamer replied.

"Neither did I. I loved Randi but you'll always be my true male love."

Danny gazed at the floor but when he looked up again, the two were kissing. He let out a yelp and fled. He wanted to scream, to trash, to cry. He wanted the whole world to burst in flames. His vision was blurred by tears when he tried to find a place he could crawl away to. The bunks were obviously taken so he locked himself in the bathroom. He put down the toilet seat and sat down on top of it. He drew his knees up, wrapped his arms around it and hid his face in it. The tears streamed down his face, making his sleeves soaking wet and turning his eyes red. He couldn't stop anymore.

Never had he felt so humiliated in his entire life. He knew their relationship was entirely physical but he never expected the other to talk about him like he was some sort of retarded baby. He let out a sob and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

He knew if Charlie knew, he'd call him a pussy for acting like this. He sniffed and dared to glance into the mirror. He looked like shit. His eyes were puffy and red, his throat swollen because of the sobbing. He blinked a few times. The tears made him feel tired. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep but he knew he couldn't.

An urgent knock on the door awoke him from his thoughts. "Open up! Come on! I have to go really badly!"

It was Johnny. Danny unlocked the door which swung open within seconds. Johnny paused to take him in. He saw his deadly glare in his red, thick eyes and the dried tears on his cheeks. He frowned and took Danny in for a while before he pulled him in a hug. "What did he do?"

The lead singer had always been so fond of cuddles and the blue masked rapper rarely initiated a hug so he dug his face into his chest and firmly wrapped his arms around him. Those strong big arms felt like heaven around his ribs. "He…"

He felt an icy knife slice through his heart like butter, the feeling spreading through his nerves like poison. He released some more tears.

"Easy. Stop crying first", Johnny said. "You can't tell a story while crying."

Danny wiped the last remains of tears off of his face and looked up. "I caught Charlie and Da Kurlzz in the bunks talking. Kurlzz wanted to get back together but Charlie said they couldn't. Then Kurlzz thought it was because of me but Charlie called me a stupid little meaningless pet with a great body! Then they kissed and I ran away."

The older one didn't reply but he was shaking with fury. He wiped a stray tear away with his thumb. "You are amazing, Danny. Don't let Charlie bring you down. I'll deal with him. But first I'll take a leak."

"No, Johnny, please! I don't want him to think I like him because I don't."

For a second, he stared at Danny doubtfully but then his scowl returned. "It's not about that. He insulted you, even though you give him the privilege of touching you intimately! Only an asshole would do that."

The lead singer sniffed once. "Thanks, Johnny. You're an awesome friend."

Johnny let out a sigh, took a piss and left Danny to trail slowly behind him as he made his way over the bunks. Charlie was sitting opposite of Da Kurlzz. The blue masked rapper wore such a brutal scowl, it could set them on fire. Charlie got up. "Wow, Johnny. Why are you so angry?"

He shoved Charlie in the chest until he was backed up against the bunks. The drummer joined Danny to stare at them. "What's up with him?"

The lead singer didn't reply.

"How fucking dare you, Charlie?" Johnny roared. "How dare you smooch with Da Kurlzz, talk about how Danny is nothing but a stupid pet and proceeding to say you don't like him at all while you sure use him for his body. All of that while Danny is in the fucking room!"

"Danny wasn't here!" Charlie complained but then he glanced at the lead singer and caught how red his eyes were. "Was he?"

"He heard and saw everything, Charlie. How dare you use him like that without properly respecting him? I get the 'no strings attached' but do you really have to treat him like garbage?"

"I don't!"

Da Kurlzz glanced at the lead singer. "You heard and saw everything?"

"Yeah."

"Shit. I'm sorry, Danny."

"You didn't call me a stupid pet", Danny murmured. "You only snatched away the one who understood me best. You made him throw me in the trash."

"What are you talking about?"

Before the lead singer could reply, Johnny had smacked Charlie across the face. "That's abuse, Charlie. You can't use someone like that. If you don't give one flying shit about him as a friend, you shouldn't fuck him."

Charlie cowered and held his bruising cheek in his hand. "Stop."

"Stop what? Giving you what you deserve?!" Johnny growled.

Danny wore a worried frown on his face and stepped up to his taller friend. He wrapped his arms around an arm affectionately. "Johnny, please. Don't make it worse. I don't want to cause a huge fight."

The blue masked rapper seemed to consider throwing Danny onto the floor but he snatched his arm out of the grip and wrapped it around his shoulders. "You should take better care of a precious soul like his."

Johnny let go and walked away, expecting Danny to follow but the lead singer collapsed on the floor on his knees. He thought the old couple would walk out on him and leave him for the pathetic piece of shit he was. He wiped a tear out of his eye. Why couldn't he just stop crying already?

"You won't be thrown in the trash, Danny. Charlie and I don't work out. It's over and done between us", Da Kurlzz murmured with a hand on top of Danny's head. He crouched down. "I promise I won't make a move on him anymore for your sake."

The lead singer clenched his fists and felt the drummer leave. What was Charlie doing? He couldn't see. He had closed his eyes to keep the tears from escaping. He opened his eyes and dared to look up from his knees, spotting Charlie. The bandana rapper was sitting in front of him, hands in his lap. He looked awfully preserved. His face was completely blank, a red spot glowing on his cheek where Johnny had hit him. Danny trembled, waiting for the other to speak.

But he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	7. Don't Fix It If It's Not Broken

Johnny had come by to tell them Funny and J-Dog were at McDonalds. He asked if they wanted to join them because Kurlzz was going but Johnny himself was staying in the bus. Danny remembered he heard him speak as if there was a dark veil over them. He had shrugged. "Not hungry."

He still sat on his knees on the floor of the bunks. Charlie still sat in front of him, with hands in his lap. His protruding brown eyes staring directly at Danny. The lead singer couldn't stand the staring. He blinked a few times before he gazed at him again, every time recoiling and staring back into his lap. It had been an entire hour. He still hadn't said anything. The only sound had been Johnny's announcement and an occasional sniff on Danny's behalf.

Charlie looked down, finally. The lead singer dared to sneak a peek at him but gained nothing of information. The bandana rapper licked his lips and let out a soft sigh. "Did you think we were getting back together?"

"You kissed."

"Once."

"You love each other."

"Love isn't enough for a relationship to stand. It's a base but it's not enough", Charlie commented harshly, squinting his eyes. "Do you have any idea what it's like?"

"What?"

"To love someone so much you want to throw away your future?" the main rapper asked, a dangerous look in his eyes.

Danny closed his eyes, looking down at his hands. Did he? He thought about Theresa but he realized she wasn't the one he'd throw his future away for. With wide eyes he stared at his hands. _Jealous. Thrown aside. Need you. Want you. Miss you. I love you._ He bit hard down on his lip. The one he loved was sitting right in front of him. He was drawing blood from his lip by now when he realized he was throwing away his future by spending time with Charlie like this. He wasn't even thinking about finding true love anymore. He had Charlie now. He shut his eyes again. "Yes."

"Then you must know how hard it is to part", Charlie replied.

Danny bit back a sob trying to escape out of his throat and nodded furiously. "It hurts so much. Especially when they move on and you don't."

Charlie's eyes softened. "Danny?"

"Yes?"

He was hesitant to speak, blinked a few times while his lips quivered and tried to form the words. "Da Kurlzz and I were awesome. We loved each other unconditionally. It was a fairy tale, but it didn't work out and we were both heartbroken."

"I know you~"

"Let me finish", Charlie grumbled. "Love isn't enough to maintain a relationship but it's necessary. I believe you get two true loves in your life when you're like us. We're bi. I get a male and a female true love to cross my path once. Matt was my first true love and Randi was my second. When I found Randi, I thought she was a gift straight from heaven. We were the kind of silly couple you'd see on your Christmas card, dressed up as Saints."

He paused to take a deep breath. "Even while I was married to her, Kurlzz sometimes begged for us to get back together but I never caved in, although I never stopped loving him. It's possible to love two people, you know. The only problem is that it tears you apart. Randi and I were great and she loved me as much as I loved her. When I'd return from tour, she'd be the happiest girl alive and we'd spent every second of my return together. One day she just stopped being happy when I returned and we fought instead. Every fight was like a jackhammer to my heart. I feel like she took my heart with her in her suitcase when she left."

Danny stared at him in awe. He had never shared this with anyone in his life. Danny was the first to have the privilege of hearing about Charlie's deepest feelings in the past. He had never told anyone about Randi's departure. Not even Da Kurlzz.

"I can't bring myself to care for anyone right now, Danny. I can't like anyone. Not now that I'm shattered in a million pieces. I still feel like I'm brushing together every fragment of my life when I wake up in the morning. I'm sorry if it makes you feel unwanted but I like you as a friend. I really like you as a friend but I can't care about you. I won't let myself care about your feelings or I'll neglect my own again."

For a second Danny felt panic jump his heart. Did Charlie know about his feelings for him? How was that even possible?

Charlie inhaled deeply. "I know you feel like I don't like you or like I'm just using you but I can't stop. It's this dysfunctional fling or no fling at all."

He didn't know. He was talking about his neglected feelings and fear of being thrown aside. He wasn't talking about the love that was growing inside his heart like a tumor. Danny remained silent. "That was. That was amazing, Charlie. I never knew that about you."

The bandana rapper showed him a half smile. "I guess I'm made from broken parts. I don't like to talk about what's already happened because I'd be raking together all of my bad experiences. I'd rather focus on the good ones and the future or I might collapse under the weight of the past."

Danny crawled slightly closer. "I'll respect that from now on. I promise I won't complain anymore but I just don't like to be treated like I'm no one but a ragdoll for your own pleasure."

"You're not. I like you but I can't place you close to my heart. It's still in construction."

The lead singer lied down on his back and let his head lean in Charlie lap. He gazed at the roof and then at Charlie's face. "I'm sorry."

"For calling Johnny out on me?" Charlie scolded.

Danny shook his head. "I didn't. He saw me crying and he asked me what you had done to me. I just told him what I heard and saw."

"You should know by now Johnny acts out like a big brother when it's about you. He's done that ever since people were blaming you for Deuce's leave", Charlie told him, sweetly caressing his hair out of his eyes. "He doesn't want to see you cry and neither do I. Why did it make you cry anyway?"

"I just felt as if everything was happening beyond my control. I felt hated after hearing the two of you", the lead singer honestly admitted.

Charlie cupped his chin and made him look up at him from his comfortable lying position. "I'd never hate such a cute face as yours."

Danny smiled. "Thanks. I really needed to hear that. I believe we come across a lot of true loves in our life but we just have to know where to find them. My wife was great and no one will ever make me forget her but I don't want to forget her. I loved her and our memories were real but things had been going awry for a while. We parted consciously but that doesn't mean it didn't feel like losing a part of myself. I really wish we hadn't ended but I saw it coming so it was kinda ok. I just need someone to fill in because Theresa and I had been together since we were teenagers. I need someone the fill the gap of being alone. Will you be that someone?"

The bandana rapper let out an exaggerated sigh as if he was doing all of the hard work. "I guess."

The lead singer smiled and smacked his head. There and then he made a promise to himself. He wouldn't tell Charlie he loved him. He'd be a great friend with benefits and continue their relationship like this. He'd help Charlie rebuild his heart and when he finally had it all together, he'd go for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	8. The Point of No Return

"Guys! Keep it PG-13 aboard the bus!" J-Dog shouted, covering his eyes exaggerated as if they were naked. Charlie rolled his eyes and threw something he found on the couch at his friend's head. "Shut up, Jay! You know damn well, we can't do this so freely in public."

J-Dog avoided the object, then turned around to see what it was. "Did you just throw Johnny's book at me? Dude, if he sees that, he'll kill you both for sure."

Charlie threw his head back in irritation. "Give us a break, will you?"

"He's just jealous", Danny teased and leaned back. The bandana rapper moved his hands to the lead singer's hips so he wouldn't fall off his lap while doing so. J-Dog raised an eyebrow. "Hell no. I ain't jealous of your fling."

"Like hell you are."

Danny stared at him. "Now get out, my legs are getting numb from the straddling. I wanna finish what I started."

The rapper looked at Charlie for help who grinned. "You heard him."

With that their friend left and the rapper looked up. "So… you gonna finish what you started?"

"We're keeping it PG-13, Charlie", Danny winked, cupping his face in both hands. He leaned down, looked at the other's lips, then back into his eyes and sweetly kissed him. Charlie felt his lips move tenderly against his own. He wondered how the lead singer became so irresistible. He moved his hands to his thighs and mentally smacked himself when Danny broke their kiss over it. He swung his leg back and got off him. "If you can't keep it PG-13, you're not getting anything at all."

"Tease."

"Asshole", Danny smirked, pecking his cheek. "Now give me what I want."

The rapper sighed as if he was working terribly hard before he wrapped his arms around Danny's shoulder and let him nest himself against his side. The lead singer let out a happy sound. "I'm more of a cuddler than a kisser, really."

"You don't say. Your kisses are…heated though."

"I said I was more of a cuddler, not that I hated kissing. With you, hell, I'd make out all day."

"Repeat that for me? I'll put it as my ringtone."

"Be quick to do so, OK?"

"What? You for real?"

"Yeah. Record it and set it."

"Wait, wait. So I have to select 'set ringtone' and then?"

"Record."

"OK. 3…2…1…"  
"I'm Danny's little bitch!"

Charlie pressed stop, then glared at Danny. "You asshole."

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" The lead singer grinned, softly petting the other's hair.

"It sure is. No more cuddles for you."

He let out a whine. The drama of the day before seemed long forgotten now they were so close once again but the closeness he had shared, still remained apparent inside his mind.

"You know that feeling where you throw up a little in your mouth and swallow again?" Johnny asked in the doorstep. "Yeah, I just experienced that. You guys are horribly sappy."

"We're not sappy."

"Yeah, you are."

Charlie gave him a serious drop dead look. "Some of us just need some attention aboard the bus."

"Some of us don't have a wife anymore", Danny sighed, then turned to Charlie. "Some of us don't need one. Now excuse me while I go to the bathroom!"

He hopped off the couch and walked over to the small bathroom.

Johnny raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Oh Charlie. You are balls deep in trouble."

He picked up his book, wondering how it got on the floor.

"What? Why?" Charlie asked, looking up and standing.

"Are you blind?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Danny!"

"Yes?" Danny replied, coming out of the bathroom. Johnny shut his mouth. "Nothing, just making conversation."

Charlie squinted his eyes, then shrugged and pulled Danny in his lap. "Come here, you hot piece of ass."

The lead singer took out his phone and held it to his ear to make a call. Charlie cocked his head. "Who are you ca-…."

_I'm Danny's little bitch. I'm Danny's little bitch._

"Fuck you, Danny!" Charlie said and turned off his phone. "You're a dick."

"No, I'm not. If I was, I'd be in your mouth."

"Too much information", Johnny shook his head and disappeared. "You guys are insane.

Charlie wrapped both arms around Danny's waist. "Hey, babe."

"Not tonight."

"Why not?"

"Headache", Danny mocked, got up and went outside.

The bandana rapper grumbled and took up the whole couch as he stretched on his back. That's when Johnny reappeared.

"You're in so much trouble."

"You again? Cut it out. If you're trying to scare me, it's not working", Charlie groaned and rolled over on his front.

The blue masked rapper folded his arms. "Ask Kurlzz, J-Dog and Funny if you want me to prove I'm right."

"Right about what?"

"About Danny."

"What about-…"

"Hey guys!" Funny chimed as he walked in with a pizza box.

Johnny stared at the box. "What's that?"

"Pizza, duh."

"No, I mean, where'd you get that?"

"Pizzeria, duh."

The rapper hid his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You know what I mean!"

"No, I don't. Why you playing so dumb, Johnny?"

"You high?"

"As high as the sky."

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah, he's gonna be a real good witness to your case, George."

Johnny looked away. "Funny?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Danny?"

"Fucking hot piece of ass, damn straight he is! Or gay or bi or whatever."

Charlie laughed and got up. "See, Johnny? I don't know what you're trying to prove. I know Danny's smoking hot."

"Dammit, Funny! What do you think about Charlie and Danny!?" Johnny corrected himself.

The Mexican let it sink in for a second, took a bite out of his pizza and slowly chewed it, much to Johnny's dismay as he was stalling to help his cause. "Oh yeah!"

He turned to the bandana rapper. "You're in deep shit, man."

"What? Why?"

"Becau-…"

"What's going on in here?"

"HEY!" Funny shouted at Matt who just got inside. "Who told you you were allowed inside?"

Kurlzz frowned and looked at Charlie for help. "Uh… what?"

"That's disrespectful, son", Funny exclaimed, spitting pizza all over.

Kurlzz slumped. "Sorry…sir?"

"That's better. Now get inside, you cupcake soldier."

"Is Funny high?" the drummer asked.

Both nodded. "Crap."

"Hey Kurlzz. What do you think of Danny and Charlie?"

"Charlie's in trouble, obviously."

Charlie groaned. "Why am I in trouble?"

"Becau-…"

"Hey guys, wow, it's crowded in here."

The bandana rapper shot the most murderous glare at J-Dog. "No! You! Sit and SHUT UP!"

J-Dog closed his mouth and obediently sat down on the couch.

"Now will someone tell me why the fuck I'm in trouble with Danny?!"

Funny tried to speak but his face was stuffed with pizza so Charlie silenced him before he could shower them in food and spit. "Johnny. You go ahead."

The blue masked rapper hummed before speaking his mind. "This is a fling for you, right? You and Danny."

"Of course it is. That's how we agreed on it. Nothing serious."

"Does Danny know that too?"

"Yeah, we agreed on that."

"Did he now? Well, we think the kid's got some pretty deep feelings for you."

Charlie scoffed. "No way."

"Yeah way. Dude, he didn't feel like you were throwing him aside yesterday. He was jealous because I kissed you when he thought you liked him. He loves you, man", Kurlzz commented.

"Danny loves you so you either love him back or you stop this thing that's going on between the two of you. Those are the options, Charlie. Don't break his heart. Stop this before there's no more going back", Johnny said.

The bandana rapper swallowed his comments and replied: "If that's true, then this is the point of no return."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	9. Business Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Next chapter will be a shameless porn without plot chapter, since you've probably been waiting for it

The day was a slow blur of emotions. Someone must've told him. Someone had to have spoken to Charlie about this. Danny squinted his eyes. Yes, someone had told him.

It hadn't been that obvious from the start. Everything was alright between Charlie and Danny. The two were back on track with their meaningless little fling. Charlie had no idea about Danny's feelings and the singer made sure to keep his emotional distance in order to keep them together. At some point Danny had left the bus to go for a stroll. Really, just moments before he did so, he'd been straddling Charlie's lap and kissing the life out of him. He shook his head to clear the thought up. No need to get horny in public over it. He cut a corner. As soon as the guys would return, they'd leave for their next destination. Only a few more feet and the bus would be in sight.

He looked around. It was the first time they played in this city. The show was last night but it had been amazing. Especially the unspoken gestures. During the slightest pause backstage Charlie wanted to get dirty with him but he refused every single time. That didn't keep him from wanting it, but they couldn't. Even if they had done it backstage, Johnny would've blown up in their faces. Even worse than he did with Deuce.

Danny neared the bus and opened the door. The chattering of the guys suddenly stilled as if they'd been talking behind his back. He went up the small stairs of the entrance and appeared to them. The five of them in a circle with Charlie sitting on the couch. "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing", Funny Man said, spitting pizza all over him. Danny wiped it off. "Gross, dude."

He held his hand in front of his mouth, swallowed it and opened his arms. "I'm sorry, Danny. Come hug me."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "No."

J-Dog took a seat next to Charlie and Johnny on the other side of the bandana rapper. Da Kurlzz and Funny Man remained standing next to them. The lead singer felt really awkward all of the sudden. All of them kept staring at him like he was some sort of new attraction. Da Kurlzz folded his arms. "Why are you staring at us?"

Danny shrugged. "It's just weird. I enter and it's silent all of the sudden. What happened?"

Johnny was about to open his mouth when the drummer cut him off. "I had a fight with Charlie over you. Johnny practically had to drag me off of him. You entered after that."

Danny slumped his shoulders. "Oh."

Da Kurlzz nodded convinced. "Yeah. So don't mind me if I go to my bunk now."

With that the screamer left the five of them alone. Funny Man took a spot next to Johnny. "I'm tired as fuck, man."

"You shouldn't have smoked so much, you idiot."

"That's got nothing to do with it!" the Mexican scolded.

The lead singer took a deep breath and placed himself in Charlie's lap. The bandana rapper held his legs loose to the ground so he kept sliding down. "Would you just bend your knees so I can sit?"

"I'm not a chair", Charlie argued.

"I always sit in your lap", Danny complained.

"Could you have this spat somewhere else?" J-Dog complained.

Danny got up to leave for the back of the bus but Charlie remained sitting. It was like he didn't even want to talk to him. "Aren't you coming?"

"What? I'm not your boyfriend."

The singer rolled his eyes and left by himself. In the bunks he saw Da Kurlzz listening to music. He tapped his headphones and the older man took them off. "What?"

"What did you tell him? He's fucking ice cold."

The drummer shrugged. "I didn't tell him anything. Ease up, would you? I'm not your enemy. Charlie and I are over."

Danny held his head low. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really, but don't go treating me like I'm the bad guy of your adventure with Charlie."

The singer nodded embarrassed. "I'm sorry, again."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time", Da Kurlzz said, putting his headphones back on. Danny took a deep breath and went back to the others. By now Funny Man and Johnny had left. The two went outside to go get them some groceries.

Charlie looked up when he saw Danny. "Hi."

The singer folded his arms. "So now I'm good enough for you?"

J-Dog got up and crept away. "I'm just gonna leave you two alone."

The bandana rapper rolled his eyes with a deep sigh. "We're not in a relationship. We're just friends with benefits, you know. I've had it with your troubles. What you want, isn't a fling. You want a boyfriend but I'm just not that guy."

Danny took a seat next to him. "Everything went great between us today and suddenly it's not great anymore. I've kept my distance emotionally, but I've been very physical with you and now you're complaining. Someone changed your mind."

Charlie shrugged. "I just don't want this."

He didn't even dare to look him in the eye so Danny forced him to do so. "Say that again."

The bandana rapper smacked his hand away. "Stop it."

"Try this one more time. You do want it. You're just deceived by whatever someone told you", Danny sternly stated.

Charlie shut his eyes. "Fine, we can continue but with new rules, alright?"

"What rules?" Danny asked surprised.

The bandana rapper bit his lip, considering his next thoughts. "No cuddling. No talking except if it's dirty."

"No cuddling?!" Danny gasped but he managed to wave it off when the other gazed at him like he had gone mental. "Ok. I can do that. No cuddling."

"No kissing either", Charlie stated, counting the three things on his fingers.

The lead singer stared at him with a blank face, still processing what he was trying to tell him. "Come again?"

"We can't kiss", Charlie repeated.

Danny folded his arms. "But that's what makes it all feel so damn good!"

"You're not allowed to", the bandana rapper prohibited.

The singer grumbled. "Fine. I want a rule for you too."

"Really now?" Charlie asked with a bit of mockery in his voice and a small smile placed on his lips.

"I'm the dominant one."

His eyes widened. "What? No!"

"Yes."

Charlie squinted his eyes. "Once a month you get to be dominant. It's a deal or I'm blowing the whole thing off."

Danny raised an eyebrow and leaned in amused. "Good idea. Once a month I'm dominant and you have to blow me then."

"That's so unfair!"

"It's business", Danny said, sticking out his tongue like a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	10. Typical Hardcore Casual Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Ok, ok, I'm sorry for not putting up sex scenes in a casual sex story. It'll all change now (meaning: these are the shameless porn chapters)

"Are you sure we should be doing this here?"

"Of course."

"Charlie. People don't have sex in… Oh God that feels nice."

The bandana rapper grinned and rubbed Danny again. "I thought you wouldn't object once I got you hard."

The singer let out a small moan as Charlie stroked his length up and down through his pants. He leaned his back against the wall and pulled Charlie along with him, crashing their lips together. Charlie forced his tongue inside, enjoying the sensation before pulling away suddenly. "I thought we agreed on no kissing?"

"I thought we agreed not to talk", Danny threw back at him.

Charlie made a face. "Fair enough."

He made a kneading movement with his hand along the length of Danny's clothed dick, enjoying the soft sounds Danny made. Charlie unbuttoned his jeans and slipped his hand inside to cup him through the boxers. "Fuck, there's just something exciting about doing it in a public spot."

"Shut it", Danny warned, earning a particular hard squeeze around his length and letting out a breathy gasp. "Damn it, Charlie."

The bandana rapper jerked him faster, feeling the erection flex against his hand. He pressed Danny against the wall with his body and placed a series of kisses from his jaw down to his neck. "You're so hot."

Danny bit his lip as Charlie trailed lower until he dropped to his knees and mouthed his boner in his boxers. The singer threw his head back when Charlie licked over the fabric, already imagining his tongue all over him. Charlie moved down the hem of his boxers and softly licked the tip, making Danny moan softly and bring his hands up to grasp his hair.

Charlie took the tip in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it before swallowing the whole length down to the base. Danny held his breath and shut his eyes tightly as the bandana rapper made his way back to the tip and down again. He repeated the motion several times until Danny said: "Stop, wait… Charlie please. You'll make me come."

"Isn't that the whole point of a blowjob?"

"You said you wanted to have sex back here", Danny accused and Charlie budged. "Fine."

He got up and forcefully turned Danny around. The singer yelped as his face was pressed into the building and Charlie pulled his pants down to reveal his ass. "Charlie wait!"

"No talking", Charlie grinned before sucking on a finger to prepare Danny for what was coming. The singer shut his eyes again, embracing the brick wall when Charlie pressed a finger inside. He poked at it for a bit, making the singer highly uncomfortable before he hit a nerve and made Danny jolt. "Fuck! How do you keep finding that spot?"

Charlie laughed softly, fingering him faster as he said: "Skills."

Soon he slid another wet finger inside and moved it rapidly in and out of Danny's ass until the singer said: "Just fuck me. I'll worry about the discomfort later."

Charlie shrugged. "If that's what you want. Get on your knees."

"What?" Danny managed to say before Charlie kicked the back of his knees, making them bend and have him fall to the ground, dick and ass exposed. He felt ashamed, not having Charlie to shield his body from the outer world.

The bandana rapper unzipped his pants and revealed his own erection which Danny took in his mouth. Maybe if he did it fast, his body wouldn't be out in the open for so long.

Danny let his tongue slide down the shaft and swallowed, flexing his throat around his dick. Charlie let out a choked moan before pulling Danny back. "Ok ok enough!"

He pulled Danny up again and pushed him into the wall as he forcefully entered his ass. The singer tensed at the intrusion and shuddered but once Charlie got inside entirely, he waited for the singer to adjust.

While he waited, he reached around and jerked him off in fast, swift motions to the side, rubbing the skin in a nice way. Danny bit his lip. "Move."

Charlie pressed him back into the wall and thrust in a fast and shallow pace in and out of his ass, leaning over to kiss his neck and lick his way down.

Danny placed his hands against the wall as Charlie fucked him harshly. The fact that they were outside only added to the excitement. He was being fucked out in the open. The singer curled his fingers and leaned his forehead against the cool wall. "Oh God. Harder."

Charlie did as Danny asked and jerked him off again. "Come on Danny. You know you secretly want to get caught. Give the ones who will catch us a nice show."

The singer licked his lips and moved his ass back, a feeling of pure pleasure building in his stomach with every thrust. His dick throbbed with every stroke of his hand. He opened his eyes for a second to look back at the lustful eyes of Charlie before closing them and fantasizing about every dark fantasy he possibly had.  
What if they did get caught?

Right when Danny came.

Have someone walk out the door and witness as Danny came all over the wall. It would be kinda hot, he thought. All thoughts disappeared with a sharp thrust of Charlie and the rapper bit his neck, almost drawing blood. Danny moaned. "Move faster. Your hand. Just. Do it."

He couldn't think properly as Charlie jerked him off fast, speeding up the thrusts and hitting his sweet spots too many times in a row before the singer came with a long and drawn out moan. It sent Charlie right over the edge as well.

With little time to enjoy the aftermath, they pulled up their pants. Danny cringing at the stickiness but not wanting to get caught while they were done.

"I can't believe I let you fuck me in the back of an alley."

"Just like I couldn't believe we fucked on a mini golf lane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	11. Single, But We're Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: If you're thinking these are useless PWP chapter, you're not entirely wrong but there's a twist to it (not necessary to read it in order to follow the story) enjoy!

Johnny dropped his bag in the elevator as they forced the poor small space to carry all six of them inside. For once, they could finally sleep in actual bed again as they arrived at the hotel. They would stay there for two days since they had two nights to play there. Usually they’d ask for rooms on the same floor so it wouldn’t be hard for them to knock on each other’s door when they had to go and prepare everything for their performance, but this time the hotel was too full to make that happen. They didn’t really mind, as long as Danny and Charlie got to share a room. Speaking of them.

Danny could feel Charlie’s eyes piercing through his back as the rapper stood behind him. His bag placed next to him while Danny kept it firmly in front of him. He leaned back a little, butt pressing into him.

The rapper immediately picked up on it, head whipping up to look at the singer who turned his head to the side with an amused smile. Charlie skimmed the guys with his eyes but when no one seemed to be looking, he grabbed his hips to lock him into place against his pelvis. He brushed himself against Danny, a strange soft sensation tingling in his crotch. This was Danny’s perfect round ass rubbing against him. He’d be made of stone of that didn’t affect him.

Danny kept his eyes peeled if the others didn’t see what they were doing and when they weren’t, he arched his back to grind into Charlie harder. The rapper bit his lip, dick growing hard in no time and visible through his shorts as he rubbed his hard, clothed cock in between his jeans covered butt cheeks. Only the _Ding_ of the elevator, indicating they reached first floor, reminded him that they were in an elevator as Johnny and Matt struggled to get out of the small, cramped space, pushing Danny even closer to his dick. Some random people on the first floor got into the elevator as well, no baggage with them as the elevator went up again.

Charlie felt scorching hot as he moved one of his hands to the front of Danny’s pants to softly knead his growing erection, unaware of his surroundings.

He leaned his head on Danny’s shoulder as he murmured. “I’m making you cum as soon as the others are out.”

Danny bucked his hips to grind up and into his rock-hard cock in response with a mean smile. “Do it”, he whispered. Charlie kissed his neck and pushed into the singer, trying to fuck him through his jeans. Danny reached back and into his pants to grasp his cock and jerk him off as best as he could in that position. Charlie fought to keep his sounds to himself as he finally felt the hot skin of Danny’s fingers grazing over his leaking head. He needed release.

He wanted it. Danny flicked his wrist while jerking and spread his precum all over his length while doing so. The fact that they weren’t alone only added to the arousal. Charlie used one hand to keep Danny firmly into place while he let the other slide into his jeans and over his boxers, smirking at the burning erection down there. “God, Danny, you make me so fucking horny”, he whispered to the singer. “I just wanna pound you into the wall. I don’t care who sees. I just wanna make you beg for my cock.”

Danny grinned amused before turning his head with pleading eyes. “Fuck me.”

_Ding!_

As they reached the fourth floor, J-Dog and Funny Man took their bags and got out of the elevator. Funny frowned at them for a moment, almost making a comment on how they seemed flustered. The random people from the first floor got off here too. The space was empty. Danny waved at the guys as the doors closed but as soon as they were closed, he immediately turned around and dropped on his knees. Charlie leaned back against the wall. “Fuck, you’re nasty. Grinding your ass into my dick like that. I just wanted to rip your clothes off and fuck you so hard.”

Danny licked his lips, arousal growing with every word the rapper spoke while he unzipped his shorts and took out his hard dick. His mouth watered at the sight of the swollen head and leaking precum before he took the head into his mouth and downed the entire length. He bobbed his head down, Charlie shamelessly moaning and cussing. “Oh, Danny. Fucking suck me off. I love your – fuck! – mouth!”

Danny continued to suck until he got him all wet and slippery and looked up with fake innocence. “I made you all slippery for me.”

Charlie just wanted to cum on his face when he gave him those big eyes but pulled him up. “Turn around.”

_Ding!_

Crap. The two froze as the doors slid open but when there was no one there, they realized it was their floor. The seventh floor. “Should we finish this in our room?” Charlie asked but Danny already punched the button for the fifteenth floor. “No. Fuck me now or I will tear off your cock.”

The rapper chuckled and pushed him with his front against the wall. “I wasn’t joking when I said I wanted to fuck you into this wall.”

He pulled down his pants, found a bottle of lube in his back pocket since they’d been doing it an awful lot outside of a bed and put some on his fingers. He spread it over his index and middle finger before reaching down and slipping his index finger inside, ass hungrily taking it. “You’re so easy to finger”, Charlie commented.

“I’ve been riding your cock every day. It opens me up.”

Charlie added a second finger and reached around to jerk off his neglected dick, hard in anticipation and slit soaking wet. He pulled back the skin, revealing the sensitive head and squeezed him as he moved his hand up and down while fingering his ass. Danny moaned as the double stimulation, knees weak but keeping himself steady against the wall. “You love it when I jack you off like that?”

“I do. I fucki-ah do so fucking bad”, Danny moaned, riding back on the fingers as they found the sensitive spot. “Fuck me, Charlie.”

“What did you want?” Charlie asked amused as the pace of his fingers increased and the jerks of his dick did too. “I didn’t hear that.”

“Fill me up, Charlie. I want your dick inside of me. Fuck me!” Danny yelled, making his voice sound horribly desperate. The rapper ran his tongue across his bottom lip as he lined himself up with the singer’s ass and sunk into it, watching that perfect full ass swallow his cock. He groaned. “You’re so tight. No matter how many times I fuck you, you’re still tight.”

“It’s a gift”, Danny said, arching his back so Charlie could slip in more easily and making him brush a sensitive spot every time he did. The singer braced himself against the wall as the dick went in all the way to the base. “Ready?” Charlie asked.

Danny nodded, head down and closed his eyes before Charlie lived up to the promise of pounding his ass. He could feel his grip on the wall slip and his legs shake as he fucked him hard. He panted, moans escaping him like a symphony and thanking everything in the world for the empty elevator. “I-ah m not gonna last long”, Danny moaned, looking back at Charlie who couldn’t hear himself think anymore. He felt ecstasy searing through his veins with every thrust, pulling down the singer hard when his orgasm washed over him and sending the singer right over the edge as well. When they finished riding out their orgasms, a moment of silent bliss passed before Danny pulled up his pants, cringing at the sticky feeling. “Dude, my ass!”

“You asked me to fuck you”, Charlie chuckled breathlessly, then holding up his hand. “You stained my hand too.”

Danny flushed red in embarrassment as he saw his own cum on Charlie’s hand. He looked around frantically, sighing relieved. “How did I not paint the floor or wall white with that shit?”

“Caught it, I guess”, Charlie shrugged, followed by a sigh. “Fuck, elevator sex is better than alley sex and golf sex.”

“I know”, Danny said before the door opened to the fifteenth floor. “We’re on the seventh floor though.”

“Yeah… We should go back down”, Charlie commented before pushing the button and going down. He looked at the singer with a soft smile and for once in their dysfunctional casual sex relationship, he felt like holding him. Holding him in his arms and just not let go for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	12. Crazy For Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! It's almost been a full year since this story got an update so I thought I'd ignore the "weekend updates" promise and just update as soon as I finished this chapter. Today was a good day. I managed to proofread the final chapter to 7 Days and finished the Puzzle The Pieces update alongside this one. Since you guys seem to like replying to polls, I've got one in the notes below as well. Enjoy!

_Previously on Push And Pull;_

_Danny and Charlie renewed their agreement to a no cuddling, no kissing rule for their own safety and have been fucking in various places._

In the middle of the night there wasn't a sound to be heard in the hotel room. Their adventure in the elevator long forgotten in the back of their minds, yet the searing pleasure still coursing through their veins. The body never forgot a touch like that. Charlie was still awake. It was a hot night as he threw the blankets off of his naked body, glancing at the soft features of the muscled man next to him. His eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping. He looked so peaceful.

Charlie reached out a hand to him, softly caressing his cheek while he slept and remembered how they weren't supposed to cuddle or kiss. A boundary made to keep them both safe since the rapper already knew of Danny's possible feelings for him. He sighed to himself and closed his eyes, trying to find peace. His eyes burned as he closed them, feeling the deep feeling of exhaustion sink into his bones but much to his frustration, he couldn't sleep.

He was still wide awake because of the warmth and the thoughts. His thoughts seemed to get heavier with each passing minute. He almost knew for sure Danny loved him. It was present in all of the little things he did. Unfortunately Charlie could never offer him the happiness he deserved. He wasn't boyfriend material. He wasn't the same since his relationship ended in a failure.

Even if he wasn't boyfriend material, even if he could never be the one Danny needs or deserves in his life, Charlie still couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities. What they would be like as a couple. Danny was a jealous type for sure if his outburst because of Da Kurlzz was anything to go by. The bandana rapper could deal with a jealous type.

No one ever liked the chubby, funny guy. People would only turn their heads to glance a second time at Danny instead of him. Was Charlie a jealous type? Not really. He trusted his partners way too much and it was one of the things that got him a broken heart a few times. Danny wouldn't do something like that. The singer was too pure to ever think of cheating on someone or abusing someone's trust.  
Then again, he also seemed too innocent to ever start a casual sex relationship. Charlie sighed but kept his eyes closed. If he didn't, sleep would never catch on and he'd remain squirming, writhing and thinking about all sorts of wrongs. He wasn't ready to date again.

He wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready to date again and it made him feel a sense of deep guilt. If Danny loved him, he should love him back because that's what Danny deserves but he wasn't sure if he ever would or if he ever could. The love he lost, was never worth what it cost and in his heart, he knew Danny was the right person to love back but his mind refused to just let go.

He didn't know how to feel or what to think anymore. It was dangerous to be this confused about a situation. Maybe… he needed space?

"Jordon, quit squirming", Danny muttered. Charlie opened his eyes to meet the curious, dark gaze of his partner in bed. The bandana rapper sighed again, the weight of his worries leaving his chest. "I'm sorry."

 _For everything related to us. For this mess. For my mess. For…_  Charlie pressed his eyes shut to drown out the stream of thoughts and opened them again to the confused expression of the singer. "For what?"

"A lot."

Danny shifted to his side. "Where did this sudden guilt come from?"

"From the guys."

"What did they tell you?"

To hell with it. "That you like me."

The singer swallowed, a brick in his stomach. "And you believe them?"

"More like they opened my eyes. Everything you do, Danny. You give it away in everything you do to me. Your eyes, your reaction to the "no kiss"-rule, your touch, your reaction to Matt and I."

Danny shrugged. "So? I don't care if you don't like me, Charlie. You told me your heart was still in construction so I knew I'd never get anything out of this for now."

Charlie hummed as he was lost in thoughts. "I remember that conversation. Did you like me back then?"

"Yes. No point in hiding anymore. You're the best boyfriend I've never dated."

"I'm no one's boyfriend." The rapper retorted, face grim. "I can never give you what you need out of this."

"You give me sex?"

"I can't do that now that I know you do like me", Charlie replied.

Danny blinked in the darkness, the flutter of his eyelashes still visible in the dim light of the moon. "Do you want to stop?"

"I don't know. Maybe some space would do us good. I wanna like you, Danny. I know you're the best option for me but I can't like anyone while I'm this mess. I'm just scared of getting hurt again. I don't think I could take it right now."

The singer scooted closer, taking Charlie's shaking hands into his own. "It's fine. I don't expect you to be my boyfriend. I understand you're in pain and I'll wait for you as long as you need me to. Maybe one day we'll make it work but right now, I know you're not ready."

Charlie looked up at the face in the shadow, a tired smile on his face. How he wished he loved Danny. "You're so pure."

"If you need space, I'll give you space."

"Thank you, Danny."

"Does this include our friendship?"

Charlie shrugged. "That depends on you but I'd say no."

"Why does it depend on me?"

"Maybe some things as friends would be harder for you since you like me?"

Danny chuckled. "We've been fucking. I don't think anything in  _friendship_ will be harder to deal with than a physical connection with no emotions attached to it."

"Well now I feel guilty…"

"Don't!"

Charlie pouted in the dark and put an arm around Danny. "I'm gonna miss these nights though."

"We can still share a room sometimes. I'll be your friend so quit acting like I'm dying."

The bandana rapper sniffed. "He was so young…"

"Cut it out."

Danny kept a smile on his face, tried to keep strong. Charlie said he was the right person to love if the time was right so all he had to do, was trust him. Trust him to come back when his heart was finally healed again. He just had to  _wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel.  
> Alright, listen, I've got 3 ideas as well and since you guys seem to like picking the priority of the 3 options, I'll let you decide which one-shot should be my priority to write.
> 
> 1\. work title: Distorted Connection. This is an AU where Hollywood Undead never existed. Johnny's in a band called 3 Tears along with Deuce and Jay when a stranger called DanielRose adds him on Snapchat. It's a large (20k maybe) Snapchat romance between 3 Tears rapper Johnny and college student Danny.
> 
> 2\. work title: Slam. It's a Derillo fic where Jay seems to get free fucks out of Danny and he doesn't quite try to talk to Danny about his intentions until he ends up falling for the lead singer, wondering if he feels the same or if it's just casual sex. I'm aiming to make this one 10k or something. 
> 
> 3\. work title: I Can't Drown My Demons. This is my take on the AU of ZyXEL's Lurking Demons where the gates of hell have opened and the demons are released into the human world. Only these demons know your worst fears and your darkest memories when they get to you so shit hits the fan when the demons reach the appartment of Johnny, Jay and Deuce.
> 
> All three of these are gifts to different users.


	13. Conscious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! I wrote this yesterday in like 10 minutes or something. This story is ending soon, probably earlier than Puzzle The Pieces since that one will probably have about 70 chapters in total. Anyway, how have I been? Shitty, my mood is permanently stuck on "fuck everything.". Do I wanna talk about it? Nope. How are you guys? Enjoy!

_Previously on Push And Pull;_

_Charlie told Danny he knows about his feelings so he ended the casual sex agreement. Danny said he'd wait for Charlie until he was ready to date again._

And wait poor Danny did.

It had been weeks since their casual sex agreement had ended. Charlie had been distant, very distant, too afraid to lead Danny on so their jokes ceased and they barely shared a glance anymore when entering the room. The guys had noticed. It was hard not to.

"Matt?"

The drummer groaned and looked up. "Now what, Danny?"

The singer fidgeted nervously, knowing fully well that the man had asked him to quit bothering him with questions of Charlie and their relationship. It was over! Why did it matter?

"I- I don't. I mean. I just-…"

Matt flicked his wrist in a gesture to tell Danny to hurry the fuck up.

"I don't know what to do anymore. You know him better than I do. I could really use some help."

The drummer raised an eyebrow and leaned sideways to look past Danny. Charlie was up front, next to the driver. Johnny, Jay and Funny were raiding the mini fridge. Then he looked back at the singer. His hair was uncombed, dark circles around his deep eyes. He really did look like crap today. "I'm listening."

Danny smiled shortly before he took a seat next to him. "I told Charlie I would wait for him. He said he could love me one day but he's too hurt to do so right now so I gotta wait for him, he said. I just don't know how to kill the time until he's back and I don't know if he'll announce it or not. What do I do? How did you fix stuff like this?"

Da Kurlzz shook his head. "Okay, first off, don't do what I did because we broke up, remember? What I do, is not what he wants or likes, especially these days. If I were you, I'd just leave it be. Move on and see what's next until he goes "hold up, I love you" and you can live happily ever after."

"But what if he never does?"

"No problem, right? You're moving on anyway."

Danny shrugged. "I don't think I can. I need to hear a decisive answer."

"Then ask him."

"What?"

"Ask him. Rejection is a lot easier to deal with than this blur. It's been weeks. He's been avoiding you. You deserve to get an answer."

The singer nodded in agreement, slowly gaining confidence in those words. "Yeah! I do deserve an answer!"

"Good. Then go ask him."

"I will!"

Danny got up with a little too much aggression and Matt got a little worried about what he was gonna do. The singer seemed too eager to get this out of the way, he might end up blowing it if he doesn't watch out. Danny stomped through the bus, passing Jay, Johnny and Funny on his way. The three eyed him curiously but he ignored them.

He tapped Charlie's shoulder.

_Can I talk to you?_

That's what you'd expect him to say, right?

No such luck.

"Why won't you date me?"

All eyes were on them, Charlie shifted uncomfortably. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I've been waiting for weeks now. Why won't you?"

The bandana rapper looked at the guys in the back, staring at them as they awaited his reply as well. He couldn't believe Danny would be so senseless about this. He frowned. "Can we do this a little more privately?"

"It's a fucking bus, dude, everyone knows what's been going on!"

_Don't._

_Charlie. Don't._

_Shut up and walk away._

Charlie got up, aura compensating the difference in height to make him seem more intimidating. "You want them all to hear it too? Fine. I won't date you because you're pushy and you think you're a big catch but you know what, Danny? You're fucking annoying and needy. You act like you're so damn cool with all of this but then you blow up like this later? You say you'd wait but now you get angry that I'm making you wait? Fine, quit waiting. I don't wanna date you. Ever."

_That's not true._

_You know it's not true._

Charlie bit his tongue, trying to ignore his conscious forcing him to feel guilty.

The bus fell silent. The guys turned their backs to them. It was too painful to watch any longer. Danny's fire left him.

Instead he gazed at Charlie, perplexed. He averted his eyes to the floor, puzzled and turned away. "Okay."

He walked away unsteadily, almost like his feet hurt to stand. He disappeared into the bathroom and didn't come out for a looong time. Such a long time that Da Kurlzz sent Charlie a massive glare before knocking and entering it.

_Look what you've done._

Shut up.

_You've hurt him in fear of getting hurt. Ironic._

He drew up his knees and clutched his head. He wished it would stop throbbing and that his stupid head would just shut the fuck up. It was only trying to guilt trip him. Fuck that.

_You don't need me to feel guilty. You do so on your own._

That's… true.

_Because you lied._

Lied?

_To Danny._

Maybe. Danny's not annoying. He's sweet and remarkably patient but he shouldn't have said he'd wait for him if he didn't mean it, right? He was doing this to himself by telling Charlie he'd wait.

_Only it worked._

_He waited and you changed._

Changed? Charlie didn't change. The bathroom door finally opened to reveal Matt, still glaring daggers at Charlie and hurrying Danny out of the bathroom. The singer looked hurt and lost. Heartbroken even. There was a tight feeling in Charlie's chest.

_You changed. The tides have turned._

_Now you love him but you pushed him too hard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel! 
> 
> "How long have you been into HU fanfiction?"   
> Honey, long enough to remember when Da Kurlzz/Charlie was the most popular ship around... That's a mighty long time.


End file.
